


All That Matters

by tikii



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Birb Dad and Farm Son, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, MY POOR SON DOESN'T DESERVE THIS NO, Panic Attacks, Spoilers for Volume 6 Chapter 4, Trigger Warning !! Proceed with caution !!!, i wrote this in half and hour, im so mad its not even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikii/pseuds/tikii
Summary: In which the recent events are too much for Oscar to handle**Trigger Warning - Panic Attacks****Spoiler Warning for Chapter 4**





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> FASDKASJNC IM SO MAD  
> I KNOW YA'LL ARE MAD AT OZPIN FOR LYING BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN HIT A FOURTEEN-YEAR-OLD CHILD YOU'RE GOING TO TRAUMATIZE HIM HE DIDNT ASK FOR THIS MY POOR SON  
> IM VERY MAD IN CASE YOU CANT TELL  
> but like  
> i wanted to write something bc this episode was so  
> angst-fueling that you guys know i have to write something about it  
> but yeah i hope oscar yells at everyone next chapter bc he deserves to tell everyone off
> 
> enjoy and be careful owo

**Warning! This piece contains descriptions of a panic attack and spoilers for volume 6 chapter 4. Proceed with caution!!

* * *

* * *

 

Oscar felt like just collapsing in the snow and never getting up.

  


He didn’t think the others would care if he did, so he was seriously considering doing it.

  


The boy shuddered, gripping onto his backpack tighter. After everything that Jinn had showed them, after everything they’d been through… Ozpin just… bounced. He left. He could hardly feel the man’s presence anymore. Oscar tried to take in a gulp of air without letting anyone notice that he was slowly entering a panic attack. He could feel it crawling up from his chest into his throat. He tried to swallow the panic down, but it kept on crawling its way up and up and up- n

  


“Guys. Be quiet.” Ruby’s voice snapped him back reality. Sure enough, there was a squeaking noise, and soon, they were standing outside Brunswick Farms, and Oscar almost laughed at the sheer irony. His cheek throbbed, his heart ached, his head hurt, and he just wanted to disappear. Even though he wasn’t Ozpin right now, everyone was wary and aggressive towards him - well, except for Ruby and Miss Maria, but that’s not the point.

  


No one would notice if you disappeared, his mind said. Oscar stopped in front of the gate that Qrow was holding, his breath hitching. The panic began to creep back as he forced himself to move, looking anywhere but at Qrow.

  


He heard the gate close behind him, and the huntsman lightly shoved past Oscar, causing the child to stumble to the side slightly. Oscar bit his lower lip to keep the tears welling in his eyes from spilling over.

  


It wasn’t fair! This wasn’t his fault. Oz was the one who jumped ship. Oz was the one who lied to them. Why was he taking the fall for it?

  


What if he went to sleep tonight and when he woke up, no one was there?

  


Oscar felt like he was just punched in the gut (well, he was punched, but not in the gut.). The possibility of that happening was… high. Way too high. He could practically feel himself hyperventilating at his point. He needed to get out of here he needed some space he needed to be alone he needed-

  


Before his mind could catch up to what he was doing, he jumped over the fence on the side of the farm and _ran._ He would come back, yeah, but for now he needed to _get the hell away from them._ If Qrow didn’t hesitate to punch him - and yeah, he was mad, Oscar got it, but that was _his body_ \- who knows what the rest would do to him. He was so afraid of what they would do to him.

  


(It was sickening that he was afraid that people would hurt him. Absolutely sickening.)

  


The freckled boy didn’t know how long he was running for, but he knew how to get back - he just had to go the same way he came from.

  


But for now, he had to concentrate on talking himself out of having the panic attack of the century.

  


He leaned against the tree and gasped for air, clutching at his shirt. It’s okay, he told himself, It’s okay. But it wasn’t okay. He didn’t think it would be okay for a while. That panic rose up and up and up until he forced itself out of his mouth.

  


And then he _screamed._

  


It was a loud scream, and even though it felt good to get it out, it did little to quell his panic. Oscar was hit with a dizzy spell, and he slowly sank to the ground, not caring that the snow stung. Everything was going so horrible at the moment and he would never be able to erase the image of Salem stabbing herself and the fact that Ozpin lied, and he would never be able to forget all Ozpin’s past lives dying and all the death and blood and-

  


He couldn’t breathe he couldn’t breathe _he couldn’t breathe he couldn’t breathe **he couldn’t breathe-**_

  


He let out a sob, curling up into a ball and shaking like a leaf in the wind. He couldn’t even think straight - he couldn’t grasp onto a single thought. There was nothing and no one to ground him, and there wasn’t anything or anyone to comfort him.

  


The truth slammed into him full force, making him sob even harder - he was all alone. He would be all alone until the others learned to trust him again, and that wouldn’t be for a while.

  


Oscar gripped at his hair, every sob seeming like a heavier weight on his chest. If he were to stay here, would they even care? Would they even go look for him? Would they leave him? He hoped they wouldn’t leave him, but that seemed like a big possibility.

  


How would he survive out here? Alone? With just a cane and a useless wizard who locked himself away?

  


He wouldn’t.

  


He would die out here he would die he would die he would **_die out here and no one would care._**

  


Oscar felt as if he were slowly dying. Black spots danced in his vision and his chest felt like it was getting crushed slowly.

  


Then suddenly, someone was standing above him. He was too panicked to make out who it was, so he just pressed himself against the tree even more, repeating no no no no no’ repeatedly. The person slowly reached an arm out, and it was like a bubble burst in his chest.

  


“No no no NO! Please don’t hit me I didn’t do anything!” He sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut and putting his arms up. The person slowly retracted their arm and just sat there, breathing in and out slowly.

  


“Can you breathe like this for me?” Their voice was rough and deep. Oscar’s mind was going a million miles an hour, so he was incapable of recognizing the voice, but he did realize that he was breathing a little bit too fast and felt like he was going to pass out.

  


He took a deep breath him and as he breathed out, a shuddering sob escaped his lips.

  


“...An improvement, but still not what we want. Try again, kiddo.”

  


Kiddo… he knew that nickname.

  


Too bad his thoughts were too foggy to figure out who called him that. Now recognizing that if he kept on going like this he would pass out, he took another deep breath in, and a steadier one out. He furiously scrubbed at the tears on his cheeks only to be stopped by a pair of gentle hands. Oscar almost yanked his hands away but forced himself to remain calm. This wasn’t someone was going to hit him, it seemed. The boy’s heart hammered in his chest as he took a couple of more steadying breaths, his mind becoming less foggy and his vision becoming less blurred. Then, the person let go of one of his hands and cupped his throbbing cheek.

  


“Oh, kid…” The person breathed. “I’m so sorry-”

  


Oscar stopped, his eyes widening. That was Qrow. He jerked away from the other’s touch and tried to press himself into the tree even more. Qrow opened his mouth to say something, but it was cut off by Oscar’s exclamation.

  


“No! Don’t touch me! I’ve had enough of you, and everyone else, treating me like Ozpin. I’m Oscar! That’s o-s-c-a-r! I am _not_ Ozpin. I am my own person!” The angry farm boy stood up, using the tree to lean against in case he fell over. “And I will not let you or anyone say anything otherwise! Now leave me alone!” He cried, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks again. He sounded like a child saying his last sentence, but that’s what he was. A child. A fourteen-year-old child who didn’t ask for any of this.

  


His still-stinging cheek and his aching back was a constant reminder of that.

  


Qrow fell silent, biting his lower lip in what looked like guilt. Then he stood up, causing Oscar to swallow panic and glare at the adult. If need be, he could just run in the opposite direction.

  


Fortunately, he didn’t have to.

  


Qrow simply stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Oscar, pulling him close to his chest. Every part of Oscar screamed to get away and just run, but he needed this. The freckled boy melted into the embrace, gripping onto the back of Qrow’s shirt.

  


“...Kid. I-I… I just got mad, you know? A person who took me in, made me feel like I was wanted… lied to me. It’s not… it’s not necessarily a good thing to feel. I wanted to yell, but… I just let myself go in that moment and-” Qrow’s voice wavered slightly. He took a deep breath and continued as Oscar stifled his sobs. “I wasn’t thinking straight. I promise I will never hit you again. I’m so sorry.”

  


Oscar allowed himself to sob openly, clutching onto Qrow like his life depended on it. Even though things would be rough from now on, and even though it would be a long time until the others learned to trust him again (this wasn’t your fault, he reminded himself), he still had someone to back him up.

  


Three people, actually.

  


And that was all that mattered.

  


_Safe, safe, safe._

**Author's Note:**

> DHSUDFJKV


End file.
